Mericarol
: "'Test Code Level Beta Subject: Native Creature' That's what they called it, I guess... Botanical Mutant lifeform, Merillia, and Meriltas. Large numbers of these creatures have been found in Gal Da Val. Mericarol, an advanced form of Merillia and Meriltas, has been found in the Jungle area. And next... Mericarol has a huge body, and has roots to stabilize itself. However, reconnaissance device have spotted them actually moving. Like the two related creatures, it also contains a factor that can cause 'abnormal status' within its body. Multiple species exist." : — Elly and Calus in the Central Control Area: Jungle Area Mericarol is a monster found in Phantasy Star Online. It is an altered beast lifeform that inhabits the Gal Da Val Island region. General Data Mericarol is a giant, plant based creature with two heads. One on the top within the flower head, the other at its base. Its most common attack is to launch breath spheres from its top head. Should a Player get struck by this, either two things will happen. In Normal to Very Hard, the Player will take minor damage and have a chance of being Confused. In Ultimate, the Player is instantly killed. Should the Player stay at a distance, Mericarols will sometimes charge towards the person in hopes of running him or her over. At melee distance, Mericarols have two methods of attack. The first is it will slash the Player with its photon scythe arms. These scythes have decent range and large sweeping area, but DFP and EVP can help cut down on damage. For it's second attack, it will release a toxic gas that can instant kill any player(s) around it, regardless of EDK. This attack is easily avoidable as it takes the Mericarol some time to build up the energy that is needed to release the gas. You can tell its going to gas when its petals close, and you hear a beeping sound from it. Mericarols also have a chance of draining a large portion of Tech Points from any Players that are near it after it's been attacked. Battle Strategy Some players prefer to use multi-hit weapons like Mechguns or Double Sabers against Mericarols, which not only does repeating damage but can cancel Mericarol's ranged attacks. Rifles and Handguns also work as well, especially when you shoot out of range of the energy breath. Constant hits from single shot weapons also prevent the Mericarol from firing it's energy breath. If you attack from a distance, be ready to dodge in case the Mericarol fires a shot or it gets smart and attempts to charge at you. If you are forced to melee Mericarol, be ready to take some damage from the scythe attack. Get away from it when its charging up its toxic gas attack. And don't back to melee distance until the gas is completely gone. You may kill yourself accidentally if you go in too early. Should more than one person melee it, spread out so the scythes don't affect more than one person. Use your strongest weapons, especially ones with A.Beast modifiers. Forces should use their strongest Barta spell to do the most damage. Gibarta and Rabarta can also freeze the Mericarol by chance, allowing you to get free hits on it without retaliation. Just be ready to move before the ice breaks, and possibly take damage in case Rabarta fails. Grants also works just as effectively. Offline players may substitute Grants for Zonde. If you are doing the quest A New Hope, you will get Mr. X as an ally to fight Mericarols and other creatures. Take advantage of the fact Mr. X takes 0 damage from all attacks and cannot be instant killed by forcing the Mericarol to focus it's attacks on him instead of you. This will prevent you from taking damage, especially helpful on Ultimate. Just don't fight the Mericarol while standing next to Mr. X or you will take damage from the scythes. Megid will not work on Mericarol, regardless of level or difficulty. Stats Legend : Offline stat / Online stat * Toxic Gas will kill regardless of player's EDK. Special Drops Monster in Quests Note the location for "Quit After." This is the area you should go back to town and reinitialize the game/quest if you plan on farming the monster. These values and quit locations take into consideration speed and occurrence of that monster. You may encounter more should you bypass that quit point. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Although the game's resources contained artwork and stats for two different Mericarol cards, the original was not legitimately obtainable in the final retail version of Phantasy Star Online Episode III. The enhanced card is listed as an event exclusive card, however the game's online support was shut down before the card was released. This in effect rendered it unobtainable. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Fun Facts *Although Merikle and Mericus are palette swaps of Mericarol, each creature's attack damage, breath status effects, locations, and drops are unique. *When struck, this creature makes a roar that is similar to a real world panther or wildcat. *The animation style and some of the sound effects, such as its death cry and attack sounds, are reused with Episode IV's Girtablulu. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 2 Monsters Category:Central Control Area monsters